Who Would've Guessed?
by Isob3l
Summary: Fang's been gone for over a year and Dylan never came. What happens when Iggy and Max begin to feel things they've never wanted to? One-shot.


**Who Would've Guessed?**

**A/N This is for aberlasters. You wanted me to write a Miggy story so I hope won't disappoint you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or All Time Low.**

**Iggy's P.O.V**

Max sighed for the twentieth time that day. For some reason, that irritated me.

Fang had left of his own free will and he had left Max in particular. Max should feel angry or sad or something. For the past few days she's been moping around the house sighing like she didn't know what to feel.

I know how I feel. I'm angry and strangely… relieved. I told myself it was because now we didn't have to worry about Fang and Max running off together and allowing us to get slaughtered, but for some reason it didn't fit.

Max sighed again. _Twenty-one times_, he thought to himself.

"You okay, Max?" Iggy inquired.

"Mhmm." She lied.

"You sure because I'm blind, not stupid. I can tell you're upset." He countered.

"Letting your sensitive side show, Ig?" she teased half-heartedly.

Iggy smiled at this small form of progress.

"Is that showing again? How embarrassing."

Max snorted at my pathetic joke and replied," It's nothing your amazing pancakes can't fix."

"Is there anything my pancakes can't fix?" he joked.

"The hole in the ozone-layer." Angel answered, reminding the two of her presence.

_You wanna know why you're feeling what you're feeling? _Angel's voice echoed in his head. He dropped the pancake mix he'd been holding in shock and said aloud," Stay out of my head Angel. I mean it."

"Can't help it, Iggy. It's a habit."

"Yeah an annoying habit," he muttered.

**Max's P.O.V**

Iggy's behavior today perplexed me. I didn't understand why the annoying, blow stuff up Iggy was being considerate of my feelings. Or my non-feelings.

To be frank, I had no idea what I was feeling these days.

I missed Fang, but I didn't really miss him the way someone who has lost someone they loved should.

And where did Iggy's personality change come into all of this?

I hated that the fact that I was feeling what I should bothered me so much.

"Max!" a familiar voice exclaimed suddenly.

I turned around to see a familiar mass of brown curls rushing to me.

"Nudge? What's wrong?" I inquired quickly, scared of the real answer.

Her face broke out into a smile and she exclaimed, "Absolutely nothing is wrong! In fact, everything is right!"

"Okay. What's up?" I said, instantly feeling relieved.

"Well, today at the mall my favorite band All Time Low is playing!"

"So?"

Nudge gasped. "So we have to go and see them play!"

I looked at her dubiously and responded," I don't know…"

"Yes. You do know. We can wear jackets and everything! We'll keep a low profile and everything! Besides, someone is less likely to attack us in public! Please Max! Pretty please can we go?" Nudge pleaded.

I had to admit, begrudgingly, the kid put up a good argument and she was giving me her 'I'm so sweet, but I'll kill you if I have to' look.

"I guess it'd be oka-"

"Yes! Oh thank you thank you thank you, Max! I'll tell the others to get ready!" Nudge exclaimed before dashing off and yelling out," Everyone get dressed! WE'RE GOIN TO SEE ALL TIME LOW!"

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help my slowly forming smile.

(They're all dressed and downstairs)

"Max! Do we have to go?" Gazzy whined.

I nodded and opened my mouth to respond, but Nudge cut me off with," Of course we have to go! All Time Low will be there!"

I nodded and Iggy snorted.

Nudge turned to face him and said," What is so funny?"

Iggy blushed slightly and replied," Well, I'm blind, so I could be listening to a cd and I wouldn't know the difference and no one knows what 'All Time Low' is." He made air quotes around the words 'All Time Low'.

I snorted, too, at his response.

This time, Nudge blushed slightly and busied herself with fixing her jacket.

"So, everyone ready?" I inquired. At this everyone nodded and I said again, "Let's go!"

And they all took flight as if on cue.

**Iggy's P.O.V**

Taking everyone to the mall didn't seem like one of Max's ideas, so I had no problem teasing Nudge about her addiction on the flight to the mall.

A few minutes later, we landed and entered the mall.

All I could hear and smell were people and their food.

It was like heaven.

Considering that I burn calories faster than normal people, the scent of food was so tantalizing that I had to check to see if I was drooling or not.

As for the people, hearing people, other than the flock, who didn't want to either kill or probe him, was a rarity. And it was welcome.

"When does the show start?" Max inquired, breaking him out of his reverie.

"An hour or so. But I want to get a good spot." Nudge replied distractedly.

"Fine, but I kinda want to roam a bit if you don't mind. Who wants to go with Nudge?" Max inquired.

Instantly, I heard Angel's and Gazzy's hands shot up. I was about to raise my hand, but something told me that an hour alone with Max wouldn't be so bad.

"Fine. You guys go and Iggy and I will meet you in an hour. Don't hesitate to attack if necessary." Max concluded.

I heard the group disperse, leaving Max and I alone.

"Umm…" Max began, "Did you want to split up?"

_Why, do you? _He wanted to ask, but out of fear he shook his head and said," Nah. I'd rather hang with you."

**Max's P.O.V**

_I'd rather hang with you_, echoed in my mind.

"O-Oh. C-cool," I stammered.

For once, I was glad that Iggy couldn't see me blush.

We started walking in the direction of the food court, almost unwillingly, until they were in front of burger stand.

"Did you want a burger?" I inquired, although I already knew the answer.

"Do you like trick questions?" he replied jokingly. I smiled slightly and said," One or two?"

"Three. Unless you're trying to starve me." He teased.

I smiled and approached the counter. A pleasant looking middle aged woman was at the counter to take their order.

"Hi, can we have 6 burgers and 4 sodas, please?" I ordered.

The women widened her eyes in shock, but placed their order. She commented," Well, you and your boyfriend can certainly eat."

I finished saying, "He's not my boyfriend," Just as Iggy finished saying, "Yeah. Thanks."

I shot him a confused look, before I realized he couldn't see it.

"I'm shooting you a look, Iggy." I told Iggy.

When we got our meals, we grabbed a table and I said," What's with your boyfriend reply?"

Iggy shrugged and began devouring his meal, subtly letting me know he was finished on the subject.

When we finished scarfing down more food than humanly possible, we made our way to the concert area.

There we saw the rest of the flock hovering near the stage. We began elbowing our way towards them.

On our way there, I accidently stepped on some big guy's foot.

I quickly muttered an apology. He turned to face me, looking pissed, but he took one look at me and smiled.

"its alrigh' with me darlin'. Your number would be enough compensation." He said lazily.

Iggy beside me tensed strangely.

"Sorry. Not right now." I muttered, wanting to get as much space between him and Iggy as possible.

"Awww… come on baby. Don't be like that." The guy continued, blocking our path with his body.

"She said no. Back off." Iggy said harshly, balling his fists.

"You her boyfriend or just nosey?" the guy teased.

I felt Iggy get ready for a fight and grabbed him, roughly pulling him outside.

Once outside, I exclaimed," What the heck were you gonna do back there? Kill him?"

"It was an option." He muttered, staring at his feet.

"Really? It was an option? What's with you?" I yelled again.

Iggy looked frustrated. He ran his hands through his hair roughly and yelled in reply," I don't know! I just-"

"You just what?" I demanded.

"I was jealous okay," he lowered his voice," I was just jealous."

"Jealous? That doesn't make sense."

Iggy looked up at me like he could see me. And in a way, he could better than most people.

"I- I think I love you or something," he stuttered.

"Wha- but you…" I began, but he turned and flew away.

**Iggy's P.O.V**

I landed on a craggy cliff. I sat down on a rock, my eyes blinded (**Haha.) **by my tears.

I felt like the Earth had swallowed me whole and then spit me back out again because of my taste.

I thought that my life was over until I heard a pair of footsteps and I detected the familiar scent of vanilla and dirt.

Max had found me.

"Max I-"I tried.

"Quiet. It's my turn to talk." She demanded.

I nodded and she continued," I don't think I ever loved Fang."

"But-"I started, shocked.

"I'm still talking. He was my brother and my friend, but other than that, nothing. I thought I didn't know how to feel, but the truth is that I was avoiding how I really felt. I've been feeling this for a while, but I've never been able to admit it until-"her voice cracked, which told me that she was crying.

I took a step forward and placed my hand on her face.

"I-"she tried.

"You can stop talking now." I murmured and she nodded.

I pulled her in and kissed her firmly on the lips.

After we ran out of breath, we pulled away and she whispered," I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied, pulling her back into my arms. The only place I wanted her to be.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I sat on a cliff close to the one Max and Iggy were kissing on and I smiled slightly.

I was glad that Max had found her REAL other half. Somehow I knew they would last.

I felt a tear escape from my eye and I let it fall. It signified a love lost.

After what felt like forever, I turned my back on the two and realized that this time would be the last that I would see them.

I also knew that Max would not meet me at the cliff where we saw the hawks in 20 years.

For some reason, I was okay with that because if she couldn't have been with me, than I still wanted her to be happy.

And with Iggy she would be.

**A/N So? What did you guys think? Make sure you tell me. I think I did pretty well for being a devout Fax supporter. Anyway, this is dedicated to aberlasters and please review.**


End file.
